True Love
by shadowsongtress
Summary: A story of the powers rangers only its set way back in the day but the rangers still become rangers. Many problems are faced and some deal well with them and some don't.
1. Chapter 1

Gwenivere looks at her baby and marvels at how cute she is.

"Henry, our precious little bundle is getting more beautiful by the day."

"Yes Gwenivere our baby will be a looker." "Here comes Cassandra and Alexander with adorable Tommy."

"Good Afternoon Gwenivere and Henry, tis a fine day."

"Yes it is." "Is Tommy ready for his play date with Kimberly?"

"I still wonder why you two persisted on having those two have play dates at such a young age."

"You will see dear husband."

The men sit in the chairs while the women sit on blankets and watch their children play.

"Tommy you had not better climb that tree."

"Oh Kimberly, I will be fine, I am a very talented climber."

"You are going to be sorry."

"Ouch," Tommy yelled out in pain as he fall from the tree. Luckily he was only a branch up.

"Tommy are you okay?"

"Yea I just hurt my arm, I fell on it."

"Let me see." Kimberly kisses his arm and he smiles at her.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, very much, thank you." He rises and moves his arm up and down to show his friend that he is okay.

The mothers had notice and was about to run to the children when they saw the interaction.

"Kimberly is so sweet for doing that."

"Tommy is very tough to have taken a fall and get right back up."

"I think the two will marry one day."

"Oh I think so too."

"Alright Tommy we must be heading home now, your father has some important matters to attend to."

"But mom…"

"Aw do not fret Tommy, Kim has her lessons."

"Oh mom but I want to stay and play with Tommy."

"Tomorrow, now we have to leave so say bye to Tommy."

"Bye Tommy."

"Bye Kimberly."

Both children looked upset but said the words with a smile.

The families go in their separate directions. Kimberly's family carriage drives them to the East and Tommy's carriage drives in the West.

"Oh mother, why do I need some many lessons?"

"My precious daughter, you are the Princess of Quinoa and with that comes certain responsibilities."

"Well I just hate not having more time to play with Tommy."

"Soon once these lessons are completed than you will only have a few lessons to learn at a time and can play with Tommy all you want."

"Really well than let's get to it."

"That's my girl."

"Daddy was you listening the whole time?"

"Yes my little Princess I was and you always make the right decision."

"Thanks daddy."

Back at the other castle Tommy was playing with a ball.

"You know Tommy one day this kingdom will all be yours."

"Where will you and daddy be?"

"In the best place heaven or too old to where you have to rule."

"I thought Kim's castle was the best place."

"Why is that my son?"

"Her chef makes the best desserts and we are allowed to eat them as he makes them."

"Ha, well then we may just have to make the chef come to our castle."

"Can we do that?" "Wouldn't Kim be angry?"

"Maybe and no Kim could never be mad at you."

"Yes she can remember when I broke her doll's head off."

"It was by accident and she was only mad for a few minutes."

"Actually it was sort of on purpose I wanted to play ball but she wanted to play with that dumb doll."

"Thomas James Oliver."

Uh oh. Tommy knew he would be in trouble for admitting that little incident. "Yes mommy," he said looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"You will not break her toys or anything else to get your way."

"Okay mommy."

"I am serious, how would you like it if she did that to you."

Tommy was going to tell her that she could not because he did not own any dumb dolls but knew better. "I know mommy."

"Alright than now you go be a good boy and do your lessons like Kim is."

"Oh alright mommy."


	2. Chapter 2

Kim is doing her morning lessons but cannot help to look out the window.

"Princess you need to pay attention or else you will not know the proper way to speak French."

"Who really needs to learn it though, when I go to France I travel with my parents."

"Yes but there will be times were you will go alone or run into someone here that can only speak French."

"I will not be alone I will have servants, my chaperon, and possibly you."

"Yes Princess but you still need to learn to greet and talk to them."

"Okay, it's just that well I want to go out and play with Tommy already."

"You will soon, you only have a half an hour left with me."

"But I still have singing lessons, piano lessons, math lessons, sword fighting lessons, and social studies lessons left."

"Princess those lessons will fly by quickly and I thought you enjoyed sword lessons."

"I do, I just want to play with my best friend."

Let's hurry up and learn this language okay."

"Okay, Ms. Pearly."

Back at the other castle.

"Prince you must focus." "Now what is this country?"

"Oh Germany."

"Correct." "Now who is Germany to us?"

"A country that is stopping me from playing with Kim."

"Prince you will play with the Princess but for now just please lets finish this lesson."

"We have been at this lesson for the past few months, how much social studies does one person need to learn."

"A lot, my Prince considering how the world is expanding and changing each day."

"Oh brother, I will never get to Kim at this rate."

"Yes you will, my Prince just pay attention and before you know it you will be outside playing with Princess Kimberly."

"Oh alright, please continue Mr. Swanson."

In Quinoa, Kim was practicing sword fighting.

"Princess you seem to be a little distracted today, which is causing me to have the upper hand."

"Mr. Reid, I will focus."

"Good than, now let's try this again."

"There you go Princess; I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, I just want to play with Tommy."

"You will like Ms. Pearly told you early but you need to learn how to fight in case something was to happen and you had to protect yourself."

"Wouldn't you be there to protect me?" 'Or my parents or the knights?"

"In some cases you may be left to defend yourself or your brother for that matter."

"Well in that case let's get back to the lesson."

"Kimberly Ann Hart."

"Yes Tommy." Kim knew he was upset with her since he copied their parents and used her full name instead of her nickname.

"Where have you been?" "I have been waiting a full five minutes."

"Lessons, sorry." Kim was thinking a full five minutes wow."

"I was worried and lonely."

"Oh Tommy remember when you were eating that new dessert and had me wanting a full ten minutes, I was worried and lonely too."

"Oh okay Kim, I will drop it, let's play."

Back in Burins shady dealings were happening.

"Men we need to move out now."

"Yes my Lord."

The men walk through the secret underground tunnel that connects the two Kingdoms.

"Jonathon I thought you were not going to show." "I was so worried."

"Oh Michael, I hardly think you were worried." "I am here so what is the plan?"

"We wait for the shipment from Spain to arrive and a few of the men will have our shipment."

"Good, I knew that helping them capture those ships from those countries on Europe would pay off nicely."

"Let's not forget it was my plan."

"I helped execute the plan."

"Anyways just meet me back here in a few days to divide the share."

"Okay but make sure you do not touch anything till I am here."

"What you do not trust me, Jonathon?"

"You are not like your brother King Henry."

"I could say the same about you and your brother King Alexander."

"Whatever, I will be here and do not try to double cross me or else."

"Is that a threat?"

"Okay Kimmy time to tell Tommy bye."

"But mommy, I just got here."

"Kim you have been here three hours."

"Queen Gwenivere, it feels as though you two just got here."

"Sorry Tommy but it is getting late." "Remember the ball is coming up and you get to see Kim for most of the day and during the night."

"See sweetie, you get to spend so much time with Kim in a few days."

"Alright mom, bye Kim."

"Bye Tommy, see you tomorrow."

Back in Quinoa, the King was sitting in his meeting room.

"Any lead on who has been helping Spain capture those ships?"

"No my King, but we have narrowed it down to either citizens of our Kingdom or Burins."

"Good, we do not want to make any unnecessary enemies with the countries of Europe."

"Yes, your majesty."

A few days later, Kim was excited about the ball. She looked on at the decorations being set up and marveled at how amazing the ballroom looked.

"So Princess are you ready for the ball?"

"Silly question, yes I am."

"Will you save a dance for me on your dance card?"

"Sure Uncle Michael."

"Great, so how about running along and start getting ready."

"But I have hours till then and besides Tommy is coming over to play and get ready here with his sister Samantha."

"Oh okay."

"Kim, I was looking for you and the servant Allie told me to look in here."

"Tommy doesn't it just look wonderful."

"Yea, I guess so." "Want to play?"

"Sure, let's play fighting; I have learned some new techniques I want to try out."

"Kim, you cannot beat me."

"Want to bet."

"Bring it on."

Kim was an excellent fighter and although Tommy was too he was no match for Kim and today was no exception.

"Tommy do you yield?"

"Never."

"Kim dropped the sword and pinned Tommy down. "What about now?"

"I yield; Kimmy may be we should trade teachers for a while?"

"Want do any good, I just have a natural talent."

"We will see, one of these days Kim."

"Children time to get ready."

"Okay." Tommy was so happy for the interruption.

Kim noticed but let it slide.

"Look at those two dance, Cassandra, they look amazing."

"Aw I cannot wait for the wedding; I have this amazing fabric that Kim would love for a dress."

"Honey, they are not even teenagers yet, give them some time before you pick out fabrics for wedding dresses."

"Alexander, you know that they will continue even though our children do not even know that they like each other in that way yet, so why bother trying to reason with them."

"I see your point." He lifts up his fork and begins to eat.

"I would like to thank you all for coming and wish to propose a toast." "To both Kingdoms continuing to live in peace."

That was meet with agreements and sips from the punch.

"Tommy I need to find my Uncle, it is his turn to dance with me."

"Okay Kim but after that, we can dance some more okay."

"Tommy you just want me to keep you away from Kat."

"She likes me but girls are gross besides you of course."

"You had better said that but of course because Skull keeps looking at me as well."

"Kim love the dress."

"Thanks Aisha, my mother had it special made for the ball."

"Guys want to sit and eat."

Everyone groaned, "Oh Rocky but the boys went to eat."

Adam waited a minute then rejoined the girls. "Aisha dance with me once we are done eating?"

"Sure Adam, I would like that."

"Adam come on," Jason piped."

"Coming."

"So Trini, when are you going to France?"

"Next week but I would rather go to Great Britain, at least they speak English there."

"I know my French lessons are killing me and I still have Spanish and Italian left to master."

"Kim I thought I would love to be a Princess but seeing you with all those lessons has changed my mind."

"I know right sometimes I wish I could just say no to the lessons but my parents remind me of my obligations and I have to grin and bear it." "Hey I need to find my Uncle bye guys."

Kim spots her Uncle in another room and walks towards the door.

"We need to go now."

"Okay let's go."

Kim was wondering where her uncle was going and why he was leaving with Tommy's uncle. She followed the men out. Why are they using the secret tunnel she wondered?"

"Touched anything?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Does it look that way?"

"So we are going to be richer than our brothers soon and can take over the castles."

"You said it and take those sweet wives for ourselves."

Kim was shocked; she had been hiding in the shadows and ran out the tunnels. She had to tell Tommy. When Kim saw Tommy he was with a lot of the young men and not just the ones that were friendly to her. So she looked at him for a second and slowly made her way to him.

"Tommy want to go into town tomorrow?" Billy asked.

"He won't he will be too busy playing dolls with Kimberly."

"Skull, I do not play dumb dolls."

"I think you do," Bulk commented.

"No I do not and yes I will go with u all to town tomorrow."

Kim was upset not only had he decided to ditch her but he had called her dolls dumb. She was tempted to hit him but decided to talk to her parents instead. Seeing how well her parents were enjoying the dance she chose to wait till tomorrow.

"Kim can you please stop dancing with Tommy and let me have a turn."

"Sure Kat the next time he asks to dance I will lead him to you." Kim was going to get Tommy.

"Thanks," Kat said with a smile.

Tommy looked and noticed Kim was sitting down and went to ask her to dance.

"Kim want to dance?"

"Gee Tommy, may be my dumb dolls would think that was not such a good idea."

Uh oh she had heard me. "Kim…"

"Kat, Tommy needs a dance partner."

"Kim how could you."

"How could I what," she says and walks away with a smile on her face.

So Tommy danced with Kat but made sure Kim had to dance with Skull. Soon the pair was back being friends and having a good time together.

The next morning Kim decided to tell her parents what she had seen.

"Kim who all knows of this?"

"I do not know I only told you."

"Not even Tommy?"

"Nope."

"Really, I find that hard to believe you two share everything."

"I was but he was making fun of my dolls."

"Oh okay, Kim we will handle the matter please do not tell anyone."

"But…"

"Please don't honey."

"Okay daddy." Kim wonders why she could not tell Tommy but let it slide.

Her mother who must have been reading her thoughts told her. "A war could break out between the two Kingdoms or other countries if the information is not given in the correct manner or if someone got ahold of the information and twist the words around."

"Alright mommy, can I go now."

"Sure my little Princess."

Kim is playing in her game room when Tommy enters. "Thought you would be in town?"

"I decided that you were more fun than going into town."

"Oh that is nice."

The two start playing board games but Kim is unhappy and Tommy cannot understand why.

"Kim I said I was sorry about the doll comment."

"Oh Tommy I am just a little tired from all the dancing is all." Kim wanted to tell Tommy bad but knew she could not go against her parents' wishes.

"Well then maybe we should go down to the kitchen and get some chocolate?"

"Oh Tommy you just sounded like Rocky but okay." Spain had discovered chocolate and was sending it over by the case load.

The two go down to the kitchen.

Later Kim writes in her journal about the incident.

"In another room the King and Queen have called for Michael and Jonathon.

"We have discovered that you two are behind the evil dealings and therefore you two must suffer the consequences."

Both men tried to protest and lie but to no avail.

"The punishment is that you two will spend a few months down in the dungeon for now but if you two had plan on trying to take over our castles then you two will be put to death." "Guards take them away."

The two men were so good at being evil that there was no evidence of the two planning to take over the castles and they were free to go. King Henry did not want to upset his best friend who had been ill, so he decided to wait to tell him of the incident.

Both men vowed for revenge.

When King Henry finally told his best friend King Alexander, he had already came to the conclusion that the men were not trying to take over the castles but make their purses fatter.

"I see no harm then let's just keep an eye on them."

"I agree my friend, because now I will always have doubt in my head."

Six years past and the Prince and Princess were now sixteen. Tommy had already had his party since his birthday is a few months before Kim's, so now it was time for her party.

"Tommy I cannot wait for the party."

"Kim you only have a short time to wait."

"I know but the final alterations on my dress are being made, the chef has a special cake for me, and I was finally able to decorate the ballroom all by myself for once."

"It is your birthday." "Kim want to spar?"

"Of course, I can still whip your butt."

"I think not, remember I had your teacher teach me a few things."

"Like I said that will not help."

The two are sparring when Tommy knocks Kim back but she quickly recovers and knocks him down."

"Ouch Kim that was a little rough."

"Aw did I hurt the little baby's feelings."

"No."

Kim helped Tommy up. "Maybe next time?"

"Count on it."

As Kim is helping Tommy up they accidently rub up against each other. Both blush.

Tommy looks Kim up and down making her blush more. Damn he thinks, she has grown up and rather nicely. He had begun to have a crush on his best friend. Kim's pretty hair had grown down her back, she had curves, she had developed, and her face was to die for.

"Tommy stop it." Kim had also developed a crush on Tommy and decided to stare right back at him making him blush again. Tommy was now 6'4, with brown highlights in his dark brown hair that almost looked black, muscles, and his eyes were more soulful.

He had the certain urge to kiss her when he heard someone cough.

"Samantha get out."

"You cannot kick me out the sparing room."

"Yes I can," and he picked her up and carried her out.

"I am telling mom, lover lips." She runs off with Benjamin, Kim's brother close behind making kissing noises.

"The nerve of those two, so Tommy want to spar again?"

"Ha ha very funny, let's get some chocolate."

"Is that your answer for everything?"

"Most of the time but you know you like it."

The head to town to buy chocolate and meet up with their friends.

"Kim you know chocolate goes straight to the thighs." Kat was jealous of Tommy and Kim's relationship and how the girl never seemed to gain weight.

"Only for you, Kat, I have yet to gain a pound from eating chocolate."

"I am just warning you be careful."


	4. Chapter 4

"So Kim I cannot wait to see your dress."

"Aisha I cannot wait to make the grand entrance."

"Oh I just love balls."

"Trini can I have the first dance than," Jason asks.

"Sure."

"Tommy can I come over and teach you some new dances moves I made up."

"Okay Zack but first I need to train with Kim's teacher for a while."

Kim stifled a laugh. Tommy seemed to sense it and gave her a look.

"Alright Tommy."

"Princess you are looking lovely."

Damn, Kim thought here comes Kevin. He was one of Tommy's knights that seemed to have a huge crush on her.

"Thank you Kevin."

Tommy moves closer to Kim letting the knight know that Kim was off limits. But the knight did not care and continued to talk to Kim ignoring everyone else.

"I have brought you a special gift for your birthday."

"You shouldn't have." Her eyes told him you really should not have.

"It was nothing, your highness." "Save me a dance."

"Sure."

He walks off and Tommy turns to Kim.

"You know, you do not have to dance with him."

"I am a Princess and must be nice to everyone."

"But…"

"It is alright Tommy, I can handle him."

"I will still be there to watch and protect you."

Kat was furious, she had enough. "Tommy that is not fair to protect only Kim and not us."

"Of course I would protect you ladies too if need be."

"We already knew that," Aisha adds frowning at Kat.

"So I must be going I have a dress fitting, by everyone."

"Kim I will walk you to your carriage." "Zack see you soon."

Tommy helps Kim into her carriage and then gets inside of his.

"Oh Kimmy that dress is perfect."

"Thanks mother." "My birthday is going to be a night to remember."

The brothers were up to something again.

"Since the tunnels now have guards how will we slip in unnoticed?"

"Jonathon, we have our servants go through the servants' quarters and set the plan into motion."

"I cannot wait for my brother to think that your brother betrayed him, and then we can take over both castles when one kills the other."

"Take what should be ours, who cares if they were born first."

"Just do not try and take over my castle once I am King."

"Worried much." Jonathon was such a weakling sometimes.

"I know to watch my back around you."

Kim was so excited for her birthday but had a weird feeling that something was going to happen. She writes in her journal about her feelings.

"Kim time to get ready." "I thought you would have been in your dressing room by now."

"Okay mother, I was just writing here I come."

Queen Gwenivere directed how she wanted Kim to look.

"Mother, you told me I could dress myself."

"I know honey; I just want you to look amazing."

"My Lady Kim has good taste."

"I know she does but it is hard to let her do these things on her own." 'Aw my little angel is growing up."

"You still have Ben mom."

"Yea but he is no girl."

"You can still dress him up like one," Kim jokes.

"Oh Kim you have your daddy's sense of humor."

"I like his sense of humor."

"My Lady, I have found these hair clips to put in Kim's hair do you like them?"

"Oh Allie, they are precious."

"Uh Allie can you let me see before you put them in my hair please."

"Sure Princess."

"Oh wow they are cute, okay you can put them in now."

"I guess I had better check on the other preparations, be back in a little while sweetie."

"Okay mommy."

"Sorry Princess but I am used to your mother's opinion."

"It is okay Allie."

Back at the other castle.

"Tommy are you going to ask Kim to be your girl?"

"To that would mean ask her to marry me and I am not ready for that although, I would love to have her be my girl."

"Since we live in the dark ages were we cannot just date a girl, I suggest you do it tonight to make it extra special." "Besides if you don't someone is bound to try and court her."

"When did you become Casanova, Zack and besides she would not choose anyone over me."

"So cocky Tommy but knowing girls they love romance so you had better ask her and soon."

"I will when the time is right now back to dancing okay."

"Whatever you say." "Hey Adam what are you doing here?"

"Bored and my only other option was hanging out with Bulk and Skull."

The men shiver.

"I see your point; Zack has some really good dances moves, come join in."

A little while later Jason and Billy show up.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Lessons," Jason says with a frown.

"I was helping Jason study."

"Where is Rocky?"

"Last time I checked eating."

"Why did I even ask?"

"No idea."

"Do you all want to spar before we have to get ready?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Great now let's finish up practicing so we can train."

Kim mother comes back into Kim's dressing room and marvels at how good her daughter looks. "Oh Kim you look amazing."

"Thanks mom."

"You know your father will be keeping a close eye on you right."

"He always does but I know how to avoid him when need be."

"When need be?" "Are you and Tommy going to kiss?"

"Oh mother please don't say that." Kim blushes.

"Why not you two are destined to marry."

"I hope so mother but for now can we change the subject."

Before her mother could answer a maid knocks on the door. "My Lady the cook wants to know if he has prepared enough appetizers or if he should cook more?"

"Be right back Kim and this conversation is not over."

"Aw mothers," Kim says as her mother leaves the room.

"I have to go check on Ben be right back."

"Obviously considering he is fighting to get dressed up."

"Yes I bet he is." The servant leaves Kim's dressing room.

Kim is checking herself out in her full length mirror when she is teleported to a strange place. "What the…"

"Princess Kimberly do not be frighten I am Zordon and you are in my Command Center."

"This is weird you are a floating head and how did I get here?" "Is this some source of sorcery?"

"I know I may look a little strange at first and yes we did use magic but good pure magic and not evil demonic magic."

"Next question why am I here?"

"You have been chosen to be a pink power ranger."

"A pink power what?"

"A pink power ranger," Zordon repeats sweetly. "An evil force has resurfaced and is planning a cruel attack on your kingdom and Tommy's and in order to defeat them you will need my power to help." "The choice is up to you Princess."

"So this evil force is coming to destroy Tommy and my kingdoms and in order to defeat them I must use magic."

"Yes Princess Kimberly and remember the choice is yours." "I can tell you nothing farther until you decide if you want to be my pink ranger or if you want to forget the whole thing."

"Okay I am in I want to be the pink ranger." "You may continue."

"I am the keeper of six power coins; the power coins come in the colors of pink, green, red, black, yellow, and blue." "I had defeated the evilness and locked them up but an ally of theirs has found them and released them."

"Why are they headed here?"

"You and your friend have the mightiest kingdoms and are two brave warriors that I would choose to be two of my rangers."

"So Tommy gets to be a ranger too."

"Yes Kimberly he will be asked to be one along with four others."

"Oh Tommy will agree to be a ranger."

Just then a robot enters the room. "Hi Princess Kimberly I am Alpha."

"Princess Kimberly this is Alpha; he aids me in helping to defeat evil."

"What is he?"

"A robot; he is made of metal and computers." "The materials that he is made up from will not be entered into your world for at least another few thousand years."

"So is he from the future or something you thought up?"

"Alpha is my creation and I am the one who puts ideas into inventors heads to help them come up with their inventions but I will not introduce technology until the twenty century."

"Okay but can I still use the technology?"

"Of course you can but rules do apply."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh since technology will not be introduced into my world yet."

"Precisely Princess Kimberly, I knew I made the right decision choosing you; hold out your hand so I can give you your morpher and power coin."

Kim holds out her hand. "Awesome."

Zordon smiles, "I will return you to your birthday party." "Happy Birthday."

"Yes Princess Kimberly Happy Birthday."

"Thank you both." Kim smiles at the being and robot before she is teleported back to her dressing room. My life just become more interesting.

Ben runs into Kim's dressing room. "Why do I need to wear this?"

"It is my birthday and I say so."

"You are not the boss of me Kimmy."

"No but daddy is; do I need to go get him?"

"No," Ben grumbles softy. "On my birthday we are not going to have to dress up."

"Okay but think Benny we are royalty and have to look a certain way at times."

"You know how to ruin my mood; so big sister you are."

"How about a big juicy kiss?" Kim advances on her brother.

"Urgh get away from me." Ben runs out Kim's dressing room at super speed.

Hum maybe he will be a future power ranger.

"I am back." Kim's mother walks into her dressing room.

"Oh what fun."

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing mother; has the quest started to arrive yet?"

"Oh if you mean if Tommy is here than yes he and a few others have arrived and are awaiting your grand entrance."

Kim blushes, "How long do you think I will have to wait?"

"About ten minutes; I will have one of the maids keep you posted."

"Alright thanks mother." Kim sits down.

Ten minutes later a maid comes to inform Kim that it is time.

Kim stands up and walks down the staircase then to the main ballroom. She hears ohs and ahs as she walks through the grand doors of the ballroom. Kim begins to greet people once she has entered the room but her eyes find Tommy instantly.

Tommy cannot believe his eyes; Kim looks beautiful. He walks towards her and chocks a little on his words as he asks her to dance causing her to laugh at him. He gives her a look.

"Sorry Tommy I am just use to you being so suave is all."

"I have been waiting to see my best friend tis all." Tommy leads Kim out to the dance floor and the orchestra begins to play.

"Aw look at our children; soon they will be married."

"I cannot wait for that to happen."

"Here they go again Alexander."

"What can we do about except listen Henry."

"That is right you two now hush."

Sitting at a table Kat has a sour look on her face. "That should be me out there dancing with Tommy and not that spoiled brat.

"Hey funny looking Kat what's with the spilled milk stare," Skull asked.

"Kim is dancing with Tommy."

"Yea so what's it to you?"

"I thought you liked Kim?"

"I do but seeing as how she only has eyes for Tommy I think I will find a new girl to be my fancy; don't worry you are far from that girl."

"Ha that was so comical I forgot to laugh." Kat folds her arms.

"Just try to enjoy the party or someone will make you into a jester ugly face." He walks off laughing leaving Kat fuming.

"Tommy did Zack teach you that?"

"Yup he sure did; he should open up a school or something."

Kim nods her head in agreement. "So want to stop and get some punch."

"Alright; I guess with all the pampering today you have had barely any time to eat or drink."

"You said it." Kim wants to gulp down her drink but takes little sips like a lady. She was anxious to ask him if he had met Zordon and Alpha yet.

"Are you alright; should we go sit for a second or should we eat?"

"No I am fine; so met any new people today, see anything interesting?"

Tommy looks at Kim for a second. "Follow me." He leads her out onto one of the terrace. "Have you met Zordon and Alpha?"

"Yes I have and have been dying to talk to you about it."

"When did you meet them?"

"A few hours ago; why when did you meet them?"

"About two hours ago with Zack, Billy, Trini, and Jason."

"Oh too bad I had to meet them by myself; so did you agree to be one."

"Yes and same question to you."

"Uh huh I did." "We will be fighting side by side together," Kim squeals.

"I have been training harder Kimmy so be prepared to see me in action."

"Oh my; you sound like one of my arrogant knights or maybe you are just afraid I will out shine you like I always do."

"You just wait Kim." 'Let's go back inside; it's getting cold out here."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay it is starting to get chilly."

Tommy leads Kim back into the ballroom.

I wonder what they were talking about; Kat walks up to them. "Can I have a dance Tommy?"

"Sure; just bring me your dance card." Tommy cringes in the inside.

"Great I will be right back." Kat walks off.

"Wasn't she supposed to bow to us?"

"Oh Kim we don't make our friends bow all the time."

"Who said she is our friend besides you cannot stand her."

"Tis truth Kimberly but that is still not nice."

"I wonder how you will react once she tries to feel you up." Kim giggles.

"My world I will feign injury and walk off the ballroom floor."

The two share a laugh causing others to turn towards them.

"Soon they will be married with hopefully an heir to both their thrones."

Kim and Tommy heard the Duchess of Berlin's comment.

"Oh I wonder which Kingdom we will live in my betrothed."

"Aw Kimmy we will just hop from one castle to the other castle."

The pair laughs again causing others to wonder if Tommy had made Kim his betrothed yet.

"Tommy I do believe they are starting to stare at us."

"Oh well let's give them something to stare and gossip about."

Before Kim can respond Tommy puts his arm around her and smiles a mysterious smile.

"Oh did you see that; our kids will be betrothed soon."

"I know time to plan a wedding."

Kim's uncle was sitting outside on a bench in one of the flower fields when he is abducted. "What the devil; what is going on?"

"Greetings human I am Lord Zedd and this is my annoying wife Rita."

Rita frowns at her husband. "We see the evilness in your heart and we want to recruit you.

"Recruit me for what?" They both look horrifyingly scary.

"To take down those Kingdoms and have you look over them for us."

He looks at the red man with the inside out body. "You could do that how?"

"With my evil magic of course; now I need you to make sure your minion doesn't mess up the plan you have already got going."

"Oh you mean doofus with the crooked pantaloons."

"Whatever just make sure he is onboard with the plan and keep him quiet or else I will shut up permanently." Lord Zedd glows a darker red than his body.

Kim's uncle gulps, "I understand completely your highness." He bows.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kim dance with me then let's sneak off." Tommy glances to his left and sees Kat approaching.

Kim follows his glaze and spots Kat. "Oh now you want to hide from her but you just told her…" Kim was cut off because Tommy practically dragged her onto the dance floor. "Ouch Tommy that hurt a little," Kim rubs her arm.

"Well next time do as I ask." Tommy bows to Kim. "Have I ever put Skull on you?"

Kim pretends to ponder the question. "Yes, many times when you wanted a good laugh."

"I am a boy and that is what we do besides you were raised to be nice to me," Tommy tries to tell her smugly but fails miserably.

Kim laughs at his attempt. "Oh Tommy do not ever change." "Where will we sneak off to?"

"Your bedroom of course," Tommy jests.

"My, my what,' Kim stammers.

Now it is Tommy's turn to laugh. "I was only joking; let's go to the game room."

"Okay," Kim spins around then lands in front of Tommy. "Remember when we used to do that all the time as kids?"

"How could I forget; I had to talk you into it the first time." Tommy dips Kim and kisses her hand making Kim blush. "Ready to go," Tommy let's go of Kim's hand.

Kim nods her head in reply. I think Tommy has a hold on me; I cannot blame Kat for liking him.

The pair sneaks off with no one the wiser. As they sneak off, they spot Kim's uncle being teleported back to the garden.

"Did you see that," Kim asks Tommy. "Could my uncle be in on the power rangers' team as well?" I thought there were only six power coins.

Tommy glances at Kim then back at her uncle. "I am not sure but that light he was teleported from looked evil." Tommy had taken a dislike to Kim's uncle when he saw how he had looked at Kim's mother and his mother one afternoon.

"No he would not be evil; my uncle is a sweet man," Kim shakes her head. "What about your slimy uncle that hugs me too long and too tight?"

Oh here we go. "Kim my uncle is just overly friendly…"

"So and my uncle is not that way either," Kim glares at him.

"Maybe because I saw how your uncle glazed at our mothers like they were the last pastry in the world whereas my uncle has never even looked at either of them for too long of a time."

He always stares at me for long periods of time. "I have seen him stare at me that way especially since my last birthday." Kim shakes herself to escape the creepy feeling.

I thought he had an interest in Kim as a niece; like in my future wife type niece. "I think that both of our uncles are creepy at some point or another." Tommy holds up his hand. "Okay, okay let's just forget about seeing your uncle for right now and enjoy your birthday." "By the way did I ever tell you how beautiful you look today?" On the other hand, any other day for that matter.

Kim blushes. "Thank you Tommy and I agree let's enjoy my birthday party and talk to Zordon and Alpha tomorrow." Kim opens the door to her playroom. Why do I suddenly have the weird feeling that being alone with Tommy makes me excited and nervous all at the same time?


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright let's play a board game since you are dressed up and all," Tommy pulls out a chair for Kim before he sat down in a chair next to her.

"Oh you are just afraid I can still whip you and in a dress no less." Kim begins to deal the cards.

Hum, I would love to spar with you without the dress on. Whoa, where did that come from? "Just deal the cards okay." Tommy rolls the dice and takes his turn.

Kim rolls the dice and picks up a card. "You owe me some money sir," Kim holds out her hand.

Tommy hands over the money and his hand softly caresses Kim's hand. He begins to feel a tingling feeling inside his stomach that travels through his body at light speed. "Um you seem to be having birthday luck or something."

Kim takes a moment to answer him. "I uh… think that you may be right."

"So do you think your brother is trying to sample your birthday cake with my sister?" Tommy knew he needed to change the mood.

"I bet he tried but dragon lady is guarding that cake with her life." Kim and Tommy laugh at the nickname they dubbed the cook's assistant.

Tommy has to hold his side. "I can picture those two plotting and her ruining their plan."

"They remind me of us as children; why do we have to grow up so fast?" Kim thinks back to the day Tommy fell off the tree and she kissed his hand. Then she thought she was helping a friend overcome a booboo but now she knew if she kissed him, she would want more than to make sure that he was okay. "Your turn Tommy," Kim slides him the dice.

"Oh right my bad," Tommy rolls the dice. "Yes seems like your luck is rubbing off on me."

I would like more than that to rub off on me. Kim is staring at Tommy.

"Uh Kim it is your turn now," Tommy tells her causing her to blush.

Kim picks up the dice and takes her turn. How can I be around him now or be on a team with him when all I want to do is kiss him? "I owe you money now here." Kim hands him the money and tries to not touch him but accidently leans into him.

Tommy feels the warmth of Kim's body and sits her on his lap. He glazes at her eyes then her mouth before he begins to kiss her. She tastes deliciously good.

Kim cannot believe she is allowing Tommy to kiss her and sit on his lap yet she cannot pull herself away. She moans as Tommy begins to caress her arms and back.

Tommy pulls his lips away from Kim's for a second. "Have you ever thought about us like this; romantically speaking of course?"

Kim is still reeling from the kiss can only stare at him. "Um I have thought about it."

"How far do we go?" Tommy desperately wanted Kim but did not want to disgrace her if she only thought about him in a certain way.

"This way Tommy; us being together like when we were joking around upstairs," Kim looks frightened. "Why do you not find me attractive?" "Do you fancy someone else?"

Tommy shakes his head no causing Kim to become rigid. "No Kim I meant that to the second question, to the first question I find you to be beyond beautiful."

Kim begins to relax in Tommy's arms. "So what's with all the questions then?" If you like me and I like you what is the problem.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy swallows a lump in his throat. "Kim, you are a princess that will be queen one day." "You have standards that you have to uphold whereas I can go wild behind closed doors." Tommy bites his bottom lip. "Not that I would dishonor any maiden or anything."

Kim places a hand on Tommy's arm. "I like you and you like me, so shut up and kiss me."

Tommy gives Kim a shocked expression. "My lady, that is not appropriate talk for a woman."

"Shut it sir stern pants," Kim makes the first move and leans her face next to Tommy.

"Okay, I will kiss you again only because it is your birthday," Tommy leans the rest of the way forward and kisses Kim.

"See that was not so bad was it," Kim asks once they let up for air.

Tommy shakes his head at Kim. "It was just as nice as the first one."

"I know that you are not ready for marriage yet; so you do not need to court me," Kim grins.

"Oh yeah, what if I am ready for a betrothed," Tommy questions with feign seriousness.

Kim rolls her eyes at him. "Ha, you so are lying; the last thing a young prince with every opportunity wants to do is be tied down to a wife and children."

"I… okay you are right I am not ready for that but we are young and have not dealt with life experiences," Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know but you have more freedom than I do," Kim pouts.

Tommy laughs, "You were always stubborn."

Kim narrows her eyes. "No, I am not; what is wrong with a female having rights like a man?"

"I see no problem with it but others are not on our level," Tommy holds up his hands. "We are rangers and see how the world will be but everyone is not as lucky as we are."

Kim sighs, "I know and I am sorry for snapping at you." "It's just that you can walk around with an ego but I am supposed to be all prime and proper, you can sleep with as many as you want but I have to save myself for marriage, and you can compete in all the real games but I can only compete in the ones were I will not get hurt."

Tommy wraps his arms around Kim. "I will try my hardest to make all your dreams come true."

"Aw, Tommy, I cannot have you give up your golden years to make me happy." Kim smiles at Tommy. "I know that you would not feel right having a mistress while married to me."

"What makes you think I would not a mistress or four," Tommy questions.

Kim narrows her eyes again. "Thomas you would not dare do that to me."

"I just might; Kat was looking good tonight," Tommy jests.

Kim slugs Tommy in the arm. "I bet with her cleavage spilling over her dress."

"Oh, was it; I hadn't even notice that much," Tommy rubs his arm.

"I should hit you again you pig," Kim rolls her eyes.

Tommy cocks his head. "I am only being a male and expressing my right."

Kim rolls her eyes. "Tommy that was not funny."

"I don't know about that I got a good laugh from it," Tommy chuckles.

"Maybe I will find someone else to marry that does not jest me so much," Kim, threatens.

Tommy laughs, "Like whom Skull or maybe that night of yours that stalks you."

"At least I can control them," Kim tries to get off Tommy's lap.

"Now, now don't be that way darling," Tommy pulls Kim closer to him. "We started something and I think we should finish it." "What do you say, Beautiful?"

Kim wanted to slug Tommy again and glide off his lap but he was caressing her in a way that made her want to invent a quickie. "Ah… ooh… what were we talking about again?"

"Us making love while watching the sunset rise." Tommy caresses his tongue against Kim's tongue. "How did you like me doing that with my tongue?"

Kim bites her bottom lip. "I found that very pleasurable." "Where did you learn that?"

"A few of my knights traveled to France and learned about their kissing styles and told me all about it." Tommy French kisses Kim again. "I could not wait to try it out on someone."

"I am glad that you decided to share it with me for my birthday," Kim shivers as Tommy licks her bottom lip. "Ah."

Tommy grins as he watches Kim tremble under his touch. "I can show you where else I can French kiss you at if you like?"

Kim raises her head and glazes into Tommy's eyes. "What do you mean?" "Where else can you kiss me like that at or kiss me for that matter?"

Tommy laughs, "My knights are able to discuss the ways of love with me and they do not hold back on anything. "My father wants me to know all the ways of pleasing a woman and might send me on a trip around the world."

Kim moves her neck away from Tommy's mouth and stares at him. "You would kiss and sleep with other women," Kim asks with hurt in her voice. "Especially, now that we have agreed to be a secret couple until we are ready to marry."

"Beautiful, I would never hurt you in any way," Tommy holds Kim hands in his. "You are one for me and although there are pretty women around the world but you are the only one that makes my heartbeat fast." "Kim, you are the only woman I need and believe me you are all woman and then some." Tommy removes one hand from Kim's hand and uses it to run his hand through Kim's hair and pull her face close to his face. "Never forget that we are two halves that make a whole," Tommy kisses Kim with a passion.

Kim infuses her free hand into Tommy's hair. "I think you know exactly how to please a woman and do not need to travel anywhere to figure out what comes natural to you."

Tommy French kisses Kim again. "You know the reason I brought that up was due to the fact that I wanted you to schedule a shopping and exploring trip around my trip." Tommy loves the full of Kim's hand in his hair. "Whatever I was told I would perform the acts with you."

"So you would never do anything with another woman; no matter how pretty she is," Kim asks.

Tommy puts Kim's hand on his manhood. "Feel that Kimberly."

Kim eyes grow as big as saucers. "It feels so hard and huge."

"Only you can do that to me," Tommy smiles as Kim begins to stroke his manhood. "Ah… that feels so good, Kim please don't stop," Tommy begins breathing heavily.

Kim likes the feel of Tommy but a thought occurs to her. "We should return back to the party." "The last thing we need is gossip if I am to travel around the world with you."


End file.
